


The Little Green Monster

by lostgirl966



Series: Cocollory [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, F/F, ahs fanfic, coco x mallory, cocollory, mallory x coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Coco is feeling a little jealous that Mallory is spending so much time with Zoe.





	The Little Green Monster

Coco sat on the couch in the living room of the academy watching youtube videos on her phone. She was so bored without Mallory. She and Zoe had gone to an opening of new books store a few blocks away. Coco just couldn’t understand why she felt annoyed by this. Mallory and Zoe were friends and liked to spend time together. In fact, they had spent the last several nights together doing this and that. But Mallory was Coco’s girlfriend. Why wasn’t she spending time with her? 

The front door opened to the academy and two laughter girls entered. Coco perked up when she heard her girlfriend’s giggles. What was this feeling of frustration she felt? She couldn’t hear what they were saying and put down her phone so she could pay better attention. 

“I had such a fun time,” Mallory said stopping in the hallway to give Zoe a hug. They were in Coco’s line of sight now. 

“Me too,” exclaimed Zoe returning the warm embrace. 

Coco felt it once more in the pit of her stomach. She frowned as she looked at the two who were ending their hug. 

“Well, I’ve got to get some sleep,”  Zoe said as she made her way to the stairs. 

Mallory turned smiling and her bright brown eyes fell on Coco. “Hey, sweetheart,” she said walking briskly to the couch. Plopping down beside Coco and laying her head in her lap she said, “what have you been up to.”

Coco began to stroke Mallory’s hair as was the usual for when Mallory put her head there. “Not much. How was the store?”

“It was fantastic,” Mallory replied excitedly. “Zoe and I found some amazing books. We didn’t buy anything but we plan in starting a book club in the coven. You’re welcome to join, obviously.”  

“Oh, I wouldn’t wanna intrude,” Coco replied trying her best not to sound perturbed. 

However, Mallory noticed something was off. The young woman sat up wearing an expression of confusion. “Coco, you’d never be intruding. What would make you think that?”

“I just know you and Zoe have been spending a lot of time together. I don’t want to mess with your friendship.”

“Wait a minute…” Mallory’s eyes narrowed. “Are you jealous?”

Coco’s jaw dropped. “No!… I mean… I guess I am. At least a little bit.”

Mallory’s took her girlfriend’s face between her hands and smiled. She pressed her lips to Coco’s. The leaning back she grazed Coco’s lips with her fingers. “Have I got your attention?” She chuckled with raised brows. 

Coco beamed and nodded taking Mallory’s hands in her own. 

“Good… Coco, I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Zoe is a good friend, but you’re my girlfriend.” She placed great emphasis on the last word. “I love you so much. The amount of time we spend together may change. However, what’s not going to change it how I feel about you.”

“Thanks, Mal,” Coco gave her a quick gentle kiss. “I love you too.”

“Good,” Mallory smiled. “Now,” she stood pulling Coco with her. “It’s time for bed, and maybe a few other things.”

Coco blushed a deep crimson as her girlfriend led her up the stairs. “Lead the way, my beautiful girl.”


End file.
